In conventional semiconductor device manufacturing processes, photolithography is often used in forming minute patterns using photographic development techniques. In this photolithography, a certain pattern is formed normally by sequentially performing a process to apply photosensitive resin to a substrate, an exposure process to change the solubility of the photosensitive resin through emission of ultraviolet light or the like, and a development process to remove the photosensitive resin with a particular solvent. According to a suggested method, for example, the photosensitive resin is left around a semiconductor element by photolithography, and the semiconductor element is secured with the left photosensitive resin, before signal lines are connected to the semiconductor element (see Patent Document 1, for example).